


Socks

by Ramaxy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: College AU, Cute Socks, Evan is sick, Jon is nurse, M/M, mentions of the other guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramaxy/pseuds/Ramaxy
Summary: Evan wasn’t having a nice day.When he arrived to his shared apartment late night he didn’t find his roommate. He sighed, because that meant he had to cook because Jonathan probably hadn't cooked anything. Going to the kitchen, he saw a post-it note on the fridge."Hey Evan, I’m gonna go out with Luke for a bit, I’ll come back with food soon. :D" Written in Chicken scratch. Of course.OR In which Evan overworks himself and falls sick. Jonathan is there to help.





	

Evan wasn’t having a nice day. 

Earlier today he had taken one hell of a test that he was pretty sure he aced (but only because he spent the last three days staying up and studying for it). He was tired, hasn’t sleep well in the last few days, but he couldn’t rest yet. His boss (he worked as a part timer in an old convenience store) had called him, saying that he didn’t have anyone else to attend the store and Evan, that needed the money to pay college, agreed to go work. 

When he arrived to his shared apartment late night he didn’t find his roommate. He sighed, because that meant he had to cook because Jonathan probably hadn't cooked anything. Going to the kitchen, he saw a post-it note on the fridge. 

"Hey Evan, I’m gonna go out with Luke for a bit, I’ll come back with food soon. :D" Written in Chicken scratch. Evan sighed, wondering how soon was Jonathan's soon. He loved the man, _really_ , he did, but sometimes the loud bastard was too crazy for their own good (‘their’ being Evan, Jon himself, Luke and all their friends). It was a crush that was going for far too long, but he didn’t have the guts to do anything about it.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, feeling hungry but not feeling like cooking. He headed towards the couch, laid down and before he knew it Morpheus paid him a visit.

* * *

 A cold hand against his forehead woke Evan from his slumber. 

He flinched slightly at the sensation before grumbling and leaning away from the hand. 

"Dude, you’re burning up..." A faint voice cut through his hazy mind. He opened his eyes, squinting at the light and groaning at the light headache he was feeling. 

"What..." Evan mumbled. The blurry person before him chuckled before leaving his side, walking away towards some other place. Faint noises filled the silent apartment, hushed voices, small thuds and splashes, muttered curses, pans banging against each other...

Evan closed his eyes again, sighing. He felt like shit. His head was all heavy and fuzzy and foggy and he couldn’t think straight. His body felt heavy too, sluggish, hot. God it was hot. He groaned again, shivering when he felt the temperature drop suddenly. What the...

"Evan, here put this on your head..." A wet cloth was put on his forehead, refreshing him. He sighed at the feeling before shivering once again. He opened his hazy eyes, managing to focus them on the person before him. Blue eyes stared worriedly at him as a mouth turned down in a frown. When Jonathan noticed he was staring at him, he gave Evan a shaky smile. 

"Hey," he told him. Evan mumbled a ‘hi’ back. Jon chuckled. "I bet you hope you had a better nurse." 

"You bet..." Evan muttered, managing a small smile that made Jonathan crackle with laughter. 

"You look so bad man! Stop it!" Evan closed his eyes, groaning. 

"My head hurts..." 

"Don’t worry, I’ll give you some painkillers. But you have to wait until the soup is done." Evan groaned once again, unknowingly making Jonathan smile slightly. 

"Just keep the iced pad on your head, Luke said it'll help." 

"Luke...?" Evan managed to snatch from the sentence. Jon 'yup'ed. 

"I called him a little while ago, when you were just waking up. Guess you didn’t hear me talking to him." Jonathan chuckled and Evan frowned because he HADN'T heard him... 

He must be really sick.

"I'll get you a blanket, maybe some socks-oh I know!" With those excited words, the hurricane that was Jonathan left the room. Evan sighed, trying to get up. He needed to check up on the soup Jon was making or else the kitchen might be in danger. It had happened before.

After much effort, he managed to stand up and stumble towards the kitchen. He was feeling a little disoriented by the time he got there, so he leaned against the counter, watching the soup boil with hazy eyes, as if it were mocking him. He glared at it. 

"Evan! What are you doing!?" Jonathan reprimanded, glaring at Evan and pulling him away from the kitchen. Evan didn’t bother fighting him, he was too exhausted.

"The soup was mocking me."  Oops. He didn’t mean to say that. 

"Th-That’s okay...? I mean, I'll-I'll teach it a lesson! How dare it _mock_ you!?" Jonathan said dramatically, all the while shoving Evan towards the couch and draping a blanket over him. Evan blinked his eyes lazily at Jonathan as the blue-eyed man crouched before him. 

"What are you doin'..." He muttered confused. 

"I, my dear friend, will give you the BEST socks EVER!" Jonathan proclaimed with a triumphant laugh. Evan grimaced and Jonathan remembered he had to tone down a bit. He smiled sheepishly at Evan, apologetic. 

Jonathan took out a pair of fluffy black socks that looked as soft as clouds. Well, in theory, as soft as storm clouds, since those were black like the socks... Squinting to look closely, Evan noticed a smiling Teddy Bear stitched to the side of the socks, making them look not only super comfortable but also adorably cute. 

Jonathan took the socks and put one on each of Evan's feet. He hummed at his work and nodded to himself. 

"Perfect."  Evan smiled and closed his eyes, relishing on the feeling of softness in his feet. They were warm now, covered, comfortable, protected. 

"Thanks Jon..." 

"No problem Evan. Rest a bit, the soup will be done in a few minutes... Maybe..." 

Ignoring the last word, Evan let the lull of sleep pull him under. And into the darkness he went again. 

 

* * *

 

Jonathan was having the best day ever.  

He had managed to get a B minus in a test he was pretty sure he had failed. He was so ecstatic that he almost kissed his professor, but he could restrain himself. When he was having lunch, he found a 20$ bill on the floor. No one noticed the little Andrew Jackson on the floor, practically begging to be picked up. Jonathan quickly took it and put it in his pocket. 

After that, he had one last class with his hot as fuck professor, and it was his favorite class of the semester too. His friend Bryce was also in this class, so at least he could share his thought with someone. Though he could see that they weren’t the only ones with interests in this class, the professor was clearly interested in Bryce. Always answering his questions or engaging in conversations after class. It was cute.

After drooling after Bryce's crush (Jon didn’t want him, but damn he had eyes okay?), Luke, his best friend since childhood, invited them both to have some ice cream. Bryce couldn't go, saying he had to go to the library to check something out for tomorrow. So in the end it was only Luke and Jonathan. 

Before leaving, Jonathan made his way to his apartment. He needed to let Evan know that he won’t be in when the later turned up. He could've sent a text, but the Canasian man had been so stressed this last few days that he had forgotten his phone at home. Evan probably didn’t know that he had forgotten his phone, that was how stressed he was. In all honesty, it worried Jon a little. He knew how determined Evan was with his studies and his work, but he didn't need to overwhelm himself. 

Sighing, he picked up a Post-it note from his study table and write a quick message to Evan. He'll bring him some food so he won’t have to worry about cooking too. He could use that time to rest instead. 

Nodding to himself, he put the post-it note on the fridge's side, where it could be seen easily, before leaving with Luke. 

They ate ice cream, laughed at people and at each other, spoke about how they were doing in their classes, which professor they hated, Luke flirted with a girl that was eyeing him from the other side of the room... 

It was all pretty good, until he arrived at home. 

First of all, the door wasn't locked. This worried Jonathan, and he quickly entered in case they had been robbed, but everything was in its rightful place. 

Frowning, Jonathan entered quietly, closing the door behind him and grabbing the coat rack as a weapon. He treaded the apartment slightly, locating a sleeping form on the couch that made him burst out laughing. 

"Shit! You scared the fuck out of me!" he laughed hard, hiding the coat rack behind his back even though one could still see it. He stopped when he noticed that Evan hadn’t joined him or cursed at him for being so loud. He put the rack on the floor and headed towards Evan side. 

The black-haired male was sleeping, snoring lightly with a flushed face. Jon blinked and touched his face lightly, feeling the heat pulsing through the other's skin. 

"Well that’s no good..." he muttered to himself. 

Evan had a fever. Of fucking course. Jonathan sighed. 

"That’s what you get for overworking yourself, bitch." He chuckled to the sleeping form, heading to the kitchen to make the sick man some soup. He had bought him pizza (Evan’s favorite) but now it was obvious that it would do more harm than anything. 

So Jonathan took a pot with water, and started to make whatever soup he could manage to cook without inducing food poisoning to the sick Asian man. 

After a few minutes of staring at the ingredients on the fridge, he took out his phone. 

"Heya, Luke! So... Do you know how to make soup?" 

 

* * *

 

Next time Evan woke up was because someone was shaking him. He muttered a ‘stop it’, covering himself with the warm blanket more. He heard a chuckle.  

"Come one hot shot. We gotta get food into that system of yours," he heard Jonathan say. He opened an eye with a dead stare, making Jonathan know how annoyed he was by it all before sighing in defeat. He was hungry. 

He sat up, noticing that he felt better now after resting a little. He kept the blanket Wrapped around his shoulders as he stood up, stumbling after Jonathan as he made his way towards the kitchen. There, on the table, were two bowls of Chicken soup. 

Evan sat on a chair, addressing the soup silently. It didn't look fancy; it was quite plain to be honest. It was a normal chicken noodle soup, with few potatoes and few carrot pieces, too little seasoning and quite a lot of chicken. He chuckled at the attempt. He knew Jon was no chef, but the man always tried to help him out when they were both home to eat. It was one of the few times that Jon actually stayed calm and concentrated.

"Thanks for the food," Evan said, giving Jon a slight smile. Jon gave back a grin and nodded. 

They ate in silence, the clicking of the spoons against the bowls sometimes breaking it but not for too long. Before he noticed it, Evan finished his soup. He let out a content sigh, glancing over at Jonathan to see him already washing his bowl in the sink. He made a motion to stand up, but Jonathan stopped him with a firm stare. 

"Wait there, I’ll wash the dishes and give you the meds." Evan frowned. 

"I can get them myself--" Evan started, but Jonathan cut him off swiftly with a sharp laugh. 

"Lemme heal you man! God, you’re so obstinate." Evan laughed.

"Obstinate? Don’t you mean Stubborn?" Jonathan blushed, stuttering as he took the bowl and took it to the sink. 

"S-shut the fuck up bitch! It means the same!" 

"Sure sure…"  

After that, both settled in a comfortable silence. Jon washed the dishes as Evan stared at the wall, thinking about nothing in particular and loving the feeling of Jonathan’s socks on his feet. It was a cute gesture. The socks _were_ cute.

“Jonathan… thanks for the cute socks.” Jon stopped doing the dishes, before chuckling and continuing, but there was a noticeable red in his ears.

“You already thank me Evan.” Jonathan told him and Evan frowned.

“That’s still not enough thanks.”

“Well, how about we go watch some movies as a thank you? I’m tired as fuck!” The blue-eyed male grinned as he dried his hands on a kitchen towel. Evan smiled tiredly at his friend and nodded.

* * *

 

Jonathan had to bite his lip to keep from ‘awww’ing.

He and Evan went to the living room to watch some movies (Evan had voted on Big Hero 6), and they weren’t 15 minutes into the movie when he felt Evan’s head on his shoulder. The sick canasian man had fallen asleep again, and this time, Jon couldn’t escape his clutches.

Not that Jonathan wanted to escape any of this.

Evan’s flushed face was leaned against his shoulders, his slow puffs of air hitting his sensitive neck and almost driving him insane through the whole movie. His body was covered by the warm blanket that Jon had given him, but his hands clutched at Jonathan’s shirt with a death grip.

Jon was going to die of a cute overload. The fact that he had never seen Evan behave like this was making it worse.

He was kind of tempted to take a picture of Evan and send it to their friends. Evan probably wouldn’t like it, but it wasn’t like Evan was a complete saint either. He was just like Bryce, a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

“Fuck it,” he muttered, taking out his phone and snapping a quick picture of Evan’s sleeping form. He quickly found the chat, (named ‘fuckbois’ by none other than Tyler) and sent the picture.

He hummed quietly to himself, hearing Evan’s phone ‘ding!’ at the message he just sent. Evan moved subconsciously, before stilling once again. Jon breathed a sigh of relief.

Then another message came, accompanied with the vibration of his own phone. He opened the message and grinned.

**EarlyBird** : Is that Evan? So cute Xd

**EarlyBird** : xD*

**WildKitty** : Lol hes drooling

**MegaMonkey** : awwww

**PotatoeMan** : aint that bastard cute

**TheTERMINATOR** : Even evan looks cute when he’s sleeping

**BasicallyiRage** : cute pic man

**Craighead** : Everyone seems to miss the whole point of this picture

**WildKitty** : whatcha mean

**TheTERMINATOR** : ?

**Craighead** : Who Evan is cuddling with???

Jonathan cursed his idea, as it quickly went to bite him in the ass (just like most of his ideas did actually). He quickly went to type in chat before the guys started teasing but it was too late. The sounds coming from Evan’s phone increased in frequency.

**MegaMonkey** : Ha! Gayyyyyyy

**WildKitty** : Holy fuck in my titties

**TheTERMINATOR** : wait you guys are together now? For real?

**EarlyBird** : THAT’S EVEN CUTER X3

**BasicallyiRage** : HOW DID I NOT NOTICEBIERHJVBAOJN

**PotatoeMan** : MY SHIP

**PotatoeMan** : I Mean, what

**PotatoeMan** : Stop being gay and stuff

**Craighead** : You guys are idiots smh

**Delirious** : It’s not what it seems!

**Wildkitty** : Its exactly what it seems

**TheTERMINATOR** : ^^

**EarlyBird** : word

**BasicallyiRage** : tru

**PotatoeMan** : what Tyler said

**Craighead** : I agree with Tyler

Jonathan groaned, starting to write a reply when a voice brought him back to reality.

“What’re you doing…” Evan asked sleepily. Jon gave him a smile and blocked his phone. Evan would obviously see the chat later, but for now, he wanted to enjoy this side of Evan.

“Nothing. Just the guys being… assholes.” He said glaring at his phone once more as it continued to vibrate with each incoming message. Evan’s phone was freaking out too, Jon noted with an annoyed frown.

“Just ignore it and let’s go to sleep…” Evan muttered.

He surprised Jonathan by straddling him, sending them both falling in the couch in a lying position. Jonathan felt his heart beat loudly in his chest at the closeness of them. Evan stayed atop of him, looking at him through hazed eyes that made Jon shiver. He hopes this doesn’t escalate Any further. Because if it happens, he won’t be able to control himself.

“I’m sorry…” Evan told him, getting off of him and into the floor. Jonathan blinked and sat up.

“What?”

“You’re cold. I felt you shaking.” _‘I wasn’t shaking because of the cold you dolt!’_

“I’m fine really—”

“You know Jon…” Evan started, looking at Jonathan with warm brown eyes before looking at his feet. “These are pretty warm.” He motioned towards the socks. Jon felt like Evan wanted to tell him more, but he didn’t pry.

“They are. That’s why I gave you to them.” Jonathan nodded, making Evan nod back at him.

“So if I give you one of these, and you give me one of those… not only will we match, but we’ll also be warm!” Evan grinned, left sock already in had as he offered it to Jonathan. Jon stared at the other male, dying at the cuteness of the situation. Evan was just too cute for his own good.

“…You don’t want to match?” Evan asked when Jon didn’t take the sock from his hand. Jon quickly shook his head and took the teddy sock.

“No! of course I want to match! We’ll be like… like…”

“Like Batcoon and Night Owl?” Those were the characters they had created once when they were playing videogames.

“Yeeaaaaah…” Jon said as he scratched his head. Evan smiled and took off one of Jon’s sock to put it on his sockless foot. Jon smiled and put on his teddy bear sock, watching as Evan smiled contently at the two matching feet.

Then Evan yawned, standing up from the floor and looking at Jon with a slightly pleading pouty face. Jonathan laughed, shaking his head and opening his arms in a warm invitation for Evan to snuggle. Evan accepted his invitation without hesitation, snuggling against Jonathan’s neck with a content sigh. Jonathan sighed, getting comfy under Evan’s weight.

He might as well fall asleep, since Evan certainly didn’t seem to be going anywhere.

As he was falling under the heavy blanket of sleep, he swore he felt lips press against his own…

* * *

 

The next morning, Evan woke up feeling like shit.

His whole body ached, he was heavy with sleep and he was too warm…

A grumble startled him from his half asleep mind.

The soft body underneath him held him tighter before sighing in content. The other’s heat was warming him up and while it was a little uncomfortable it wasn’t all that bad. Evan straightened up a little, looking up to meet messy black-hair and familiar features.  It was Jon.

He blushed, trying to get away from the other’s grip to no avail. He grumbled, not wanting to wake the other up in case he was sleepwalking again. Looking around, he noticed Jon’s phone lying on the couch innocently and an idea hit him instantly. He smirked.

He took the phone, unlocked it, and snapped a picture of Jon sleeping. It was a funny picture, especially since Jon had his mouth slightly open and drool was dribbling slowly down his chin.

He nodded in approval to himself and proceeded to share the picture to their group. He set the phone back down and sighed. He heard his phone going off a few times in the distance and Jon’s phone vibrating. He looked over the screen, but was quickly startled by a hand on his shoulder.

“Holy fuck!” He shouted, glaring at Jon who was giving him a sleepy smirk. Evan glared at him. “Fuck you Jon, don’t do that.”

“Too early?” Jon teased.

“Too early.” Evan nodded. They stayed silent for a few seconds before it turned uncomfortable.

“So… we gonna talk about this?” Jon asked awkwardly, motioning at Evan lying on top of him.  Evan groaned with a slight blush, embarrassed.

“Sorry… I get stupid when I get sick. Should’ve warned you.” Evan told him, about to get off before Jonathan held him in place. He looked at the blue-eyed male in surprise, freezing as Jon leaned forwards, pressing his lips against own softly.

When Jon leaned back, Evan was still frozen. He gaped at Jon, not understanding even though it was plainly obvious.

“Sorry Evan. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while!” Jon laughed, a blush covering his face as his heart beat fast. Evan was still frozen. “I-It just-the moment man! I felt like-like I could finally let you know-”

Lips smashed against his own, silencing Jonathan. Evan pressed against him, tongue pressing against Jon’s lips for access and he complied willingly. Their tongues danced as their bodies pressed harder against the other’s for friction. They separated panting, a thing string of saliva connecting their mouths and bruised lips. They stayed silent for a few seconds, panting lightly before Evan laughed.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time too.” He admitted. Jon smirked and leaned forwards, lips brushing against Evan’s.

“Let’s repeat it then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this cute thingy! sorry, i just had the sock moment with my own roomie and i thought 'yo! how could would it be if ship did that?!' and yeah... 
> 
> it kind of turned into a sick fic...? idek  
> hope u enjoyed :D


End file.
